


Everybody Faces Clary

by Space_girl19



Series: MB [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Clary Fray, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: Simon is recovering after the ordeal with Clary and while everyone is extremely worried about their fledgling they have someone they need to catch up with. Even Simon.





	Everybody Faces Clary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this taking so long I had a huge writers and didn't have any idea how to keep going from where a left off. So this happened. Enjoy?

Simon stood face to face with Clary in the remains of Jocelyn’s once majestic house. Now burnt to a crisp after the war had swept through and taken its dues it stood under a heavy glamour placed there by Magnus after Simon had come to his dad and asked with tears streaming down his face for the past to disappear. That was three weeks ago. In this one singular moment it was about to become a hurricane of which the likes should have destroyed eons ago.

“Clary.”

“Simon.”

 

Tension flowed through the air thick and choking as oil while the stench of history soaked into the ashes of the paint chips devoid of colour. Two people. One downworlder, one shadowhunter. One prey, one hunter. However time changes and roles can be flipped and new enemies made.

 

“What do you want shadowhunter?” Simon's voice contained no empathy or emotion. All of the pity and lust he had felt for the woman before him had died out along with every ounce of trust she once possessed.

 

Clary nervously fumbled with her jacket and the fear radiating off her became a known presence to the already chaotic atmosphere.

“I came to apologise,” Clary muttered. Her obvious lack of sincerity made it clear she was forced to do this by one of her mindless minions. Probably the brunette if Simon thought about it she was the only who had acknowledged him apart from his other dad.

 

“No you didn't Clarissa. You came because you were told to. You came to.make yourself look good, didn't you?” the usual anguish hidden behind Simon's words were gone. He knew she didn't care about him; this was just another way for her to regain control of one of her strays. But that's all he really was wasn't he. A stray she had picked up along the way.

 

For once in her life Clary was speechless. It almost made Simon want to laugh what did she think? That her actions had no consequences, repercussions… In a moment the facade was dropped and acid filled his once closest friend's features.

 

“Your right bloodsucker. You hit the nail in the head well done. I just wanted my mother to think I cared about you. You loved me and you abandoned me. Simon you are the one lying if you truly cared why didn't you help me!” 

 

He began to laugh. Not the maniacal laugh that had ripped through his throat when he had been possessed but a soft quiet that laugh that brought chills to Clary’s bones and created pimples on her skin. Stepping forward Simon looked the nephilim in the eyes with a cat's stare and a smile which tugged at his lips gently. Anger flowed between the empty space like fire raging against wood and water. 

 

“Yes I loved you Clary but did you really think that after violating my mind and taking away my freedom twice that I would forgive you? I gave up everything for you. My life, my home, my mate for Gods sake! So no Fray I won't be the one token of you past. Your trophy vampire. Go and find another soldier to play with.”

 

With that Simon spun around on his heel and was about to get ready to make a break for it when a tiny hand latched onto his bicep.

 

“This isn't over Simon. I’m not done.” her voice was livid"

 

“Oh but I am Clary. You don't get a say anymore. Goodbye.” Simon grinned and returned to sauntering away from the charcoal of a burnt past. He giggled to himself as he went. Clary had lost him but worse was to come. He had promised his family a shot at her when he was done. 

 

Clary had injured him and the scars she left will probably never fully fade. The insomnia that was rarely sated unless a warm body was lain close by. The anxiety that his clan and mate still despised him with murderous intention and finally the antagonizing trepidation that everyone would leave him shattered and broken as Clary had.

 

Simon would get better as time passed. He had infinity after all as well as loving family and boyfriend for support if he so yearned for it. So with a sinister smirk on his lips he turned one last to the dying star behind him and said.

 

“Life is game Clary and this was only the first move.” Then with a mouth full of slaughter he disappeared around the corner leaving the shadowhunter to ponder over his words. After all who knew how long she had before Raphael or Magnus showed up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay part two is posted this fic is gonna be around five chapters and part three is in planning. 
> 
> See you in Chapter two!


End file.
